chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tumoria
Birthplace of countless disciplines both scientific and magical, space travel, and the major galactic power called the Veriol Alliance, Tumoria is one of the most influential countries throughout all of Ealdremen. Some say that Tumoria's influence is tempered mostly by their own ideals; though Tumorid adventurers were colonists and sought to take over lands they discovered long ago, they now place a greater influence on knowing things rather than controlling them. Modern views of the Alamo Empire view it as a failing of their ancestors in trying to conquer other territories when they should have been passive observers, and many Tumorid members of the Veriol Alliance seek to counteract the Alamo Empire's power in the system specifically as custodians of their ancestral guilt. Despite this attitude, influences from their culture, language, and history can be seen all throughout Ealdremen, but especially in other Estvoldian nations or members of the Veriol Alliance. Critics of Tumoria's ancestral guilt culture have called it inconsistent, as they study other elements of Ealdremen yet do little to preserve or make restitutions for what they destroyed. The most important individuals of Tumoria are inducted into the Century Hall, or Vátnalat in Morish. It is considered the highest honor to be one of the elect few remembered forever within the halls of Vátnalat, and Vátnalat dates back thousands of years with its caretakers usually being descended from the hall's original, anonymous founders. The legend goes that the creators of Vátnalat sought to not be elevated above the people whose accomplishments were worthy of Vátnalat, and so they struck their names from every historical record, forbade mentions by name in stories told to their descendants, and in time were only known as the enigmatic collective that created the Century Hall. Because of this anonymity, their descendants can only prove their lineage by way of a magical mark that has passed down through countless generations -- a mark that binds them to Vátnalat, where they tend to the hall and its many secrets as well as serve as the arbiters for what nominees will be hallowed in Vátnalat forever. Vátnalat nominations may only occur after a nominee's death, as traditionally, the Tumorid people believe that excellence and knowledge should be its own reward, and accolades and awards can damage one's desire to work further, as the accolades were seen as the "final goal" rather than the attainment and pursuit of new knowledge, prowess, and perfection. While there is no explicit rule dictating specifically what kinds of accomplishments a Vátnalat nominee must hold, disciplines specifically relating to the study of Chrono have historically been the most common source of inductions into the Century Hall; this has led to controversy for those "snubbed" in less popular fields, especially as it is very rare for nominations to happen for people that have been dead for more than a few years. This has led to the most prestigious members of any given field downplaying their accomplishments to be seen as "worthy" and appropriately humble for Vátnalat, yet simultaneously ensuring that there are enough people to advocate for their nomination after their death. This system of "hypocritical modesty" has drawn enormous criticism for years, especially by foreigners that cannot be in Vátnalat by virtue of their nationality, but remains unchanged for fear of compromising the underlying traditions and heritage of not only Vátnalat, but Tumoria itself. Category:Ealdremen Nations Category:Estvoled Category:No Spoilers